Feelings of the First Kiss
by SWaddict1986
Summary: Into Harry’s thoughts, a bit more than Rowling’s. I’ve never written Cho before, so it may not be 100% true to form. Rating probably falls between K and T due to an insinuation or two, so I made it T to be safe.


**Name**: Feelings of the First Kiss  
**Author**: SWaddict1986  
**Notes**: Into Harry's thoughts, a bit more than Rowling's. I've never written Cho before, so it may not be 100% true to form. Rating probably falls between K+ and T due to an insinuation or two, so I made it T to be safe.  
**Disclaimer**: I am definitely not Rowling: I'm not that awesome. ;)

* * *

She was the first girl I had a crush on. Of course, she had to be a year older than me and dating not only another Seeker, but another TriWizard Tournament Champion.

My life is truly not fair.

And then Cedric died. That makes me sound self-absorbed and morbid, but it's what happened – Cedric died and I nearly forgot about Cho. Sometimes life has more pressing issues than allowing a person to lust over someone.

Of course, sometimes those pressing issues allow you to _be_ with the person you have a crush on. She willingly joined the D.A., helped name it, and showed amazing progress over the next two months despite staggered meetings and the fact that _I made her nervous_.

Me! A gangly boy with untamed hair and glasses, the one who brought back Cedric's body, the one who has the Darkest wizard of all time (that I know of) wanting him dead. That boy made her nervous. _I_ made her nervous.

Despite everything Umbridge has thrown at me (and the rest of the D.A.), despite hating myself and the fact that I got _kicked off the Quidditch team_, and despite the fact that Hagrid was as secretive as ever, I couldn't completely fall into depression. After each D.A. meeting Cho would smile at me. Sure, it was hesitant and not without a look from her friend, but it was better than what I've gotten in the past…and what I was getting from quite a few people now.

During that last meeting before the holidays, I couldn't stop looking at her. The fluttering in my stomach had only grown worse over the months, and while I was keeping an eye on everyone else, the other eye kept looking at her. And I could swear she kept glancing in my direction too.

I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her, and I was glad to be able to cover it up with the need to tidy up a bit. Unfortunately, Cho had started to cry and talk about Cedric, and even though I wanted to get out of there fast, the butterflies wouldn't stop. I couldn't help but think about how pretty she was even with her face tear-streaked and sweaty from the day, even with her hair coming out from the band she wore it in during our meetings, even with hiccups making her body shudder…

Especially with hiccups making her body shudder.

I didn't know how she was able to shift from the subject of Cedric to the subject of my teaching, but the mistletoe (probably Dobby's idea, I'd have to thank him later) made sense. I don't exactly know how it happened, but the moment our lips touched, time ceased to exist. I didn't know what I was doing, and was only glad she didn't try to do anything too complex with her tongue; just being able to move my lips correctly without bumping teeth felt like a great accomplishment to me.

She didn't fully stop crying though, and she was the one who ended the kiss. She smiled again, more fully than she had in the past and I knew I was giving her a goofy grin in return. I couldn't help it, and even her exclamation at the time didn't completely break through my mind's haze. She held my hand loosely as we walked out of the room, hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before wishing me a Merry Christmas and heading down the opposite way of Gryffindor Tower.

I'm still not sure how I made it back there without running into Filch or Umbridge. I settled down in the Common Room in such bliss that even Hermione's complicated explanation of Cho's crying couldn't stop making me feel amazing. I drifted asleep with a smile on my face and the kiss replaying in my head…


End file.
